The Ninja Turtles Meet Julia
by Dts17
Summary: Julia, a 15 year old girl was assumed that she was kidnapped but she only ran away from home. When she gets a run in with Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady, the turtles rescue her. She becomes friends with the turtles but then she gets captured by Shredder. Will she escape or become Shredder's prisoner forever?


The Ninja Turtles Meet Julia

Chapter 1

One evening, the turtles were sitting in their lair watching April O'neal's news report. They started talking to each other. Raphael says, " Seriously guys, what nutcase would want to kidnap a 15 year old girl?" Leonardo says, " We don't know, Raphael." " But we better check it out." " Come on guys." The turtles left the lair. Meanwhile, at the Technodrome, Krang was putting together a plan to flood the city. Shredder said, " What plan do you have now Krang?!" Krang says, " A plan to flood the city!" Shredder says, " Excellent and we'll finally get rid of those blasted turtles once and for all!" Krang says, " Yes, but there is one problem." Shredder says, " What problem is it?!" Krang says, " I need a wave disruption generator!" Rocksteady says, " What's that Krang?" Krang says, " It's a device that interferes with the wave currents in the ocean that can cause a tidal wave big enough to anilate an entire city!" Shredder says, " I like the sound of that! So where are we going to get it?!" Krang says, " I'm already tracking it now." When he locates it, he says, " I found it! A 15 year old girl has it!" Shredder says, " Very well then! Bebop, Rocksteady you idiots are coming with me!" Rocksteady says, " Okay, boss." Bebop snorts and says, " Yeah, I can't wait to cause some destruction!" Shredder says, " Will you shut up you imbecile!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, a teenage girl was wandering around. She was 15 years old and she was lonely. The girl says to herself, " What am I going to do? I can't go home because I will probably be grounded for running away." " And I also have to hide this thing before it ends up in the wrong hands." The girl hides the generator ring in her pocket and continues walking. She decides to listen to her ipod too. Then, she was grabbed by Bebop and Rocksteady. She screamed, " Put me down you freaks!" Rocksteady says, " Shut up, you're going on a little trip with us!" The girl screamed, " Help!" The turtles heard the girl's call for help and they approached the scene. They withdrew their weapons and Leonardo says, " I don't think so Bebop and Rocksteady! Let her go!" Rocksteady says, " Oh no, it's the toitles again!" Bebop snorts and says, " Let's get these shell backs!" They attacked the turtles. The teenage girl broke free and tried to run but Shredder caught her. He laughed evilly and took the generator ring out of the girl's pocket. She yelled, " Hey give that back you morron!" Shredder shouted, " Shut up, you fool!" and knocked her out. Then, he said, " Bebop and Rocksteady we got what we came for, now let's get out of here you idiots!" Within minutes they were gone. The turtles grabbed the girl and took her back to their lair. Then, when the girl came to, she said, " What happened?" Donatello said, " You got hit in the head and you were knocked out." The girl frightenly said, " Who are you?! Where am I?!" Leonardo said, " Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." " We saved you." Michelangelo says, " Yeah, dudette, we're the good guys." Donatello says, " You're in our lair." The girl says, " Who are you?" Donatello says, " I'm Donatello and these are my brothers." Leonardo says, " I'm Leonardo." Raphael says, " I'm Raphael." Michelangelo says, " I'm Michelangelo." Donatello says, " We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Leonardo says, " Who are you?" The girl says, " My name is Julia Elizabeth Mcpherson but you can just call me Julia." Michelangelo says, " Nice to meet you Julia." Julia says, " Nice to meet you guys too."

Meanwhile, back at the Technodrome, Krang was pleased that Shredder had brought back the generator device that he needed. Krang says, " Finally I have the component that is needed to flood the city." Krang laughs evilly. Then he says, " Now let's get to the ocean and prepare for flooding the city."

Meanwhile back at the lair, Julia was talking to Leonardo. Julia says, " So how did you guys get into this stuff?" Leonardo says, " It's a very long story." They continued to talk to each other. They were having so much fun. Then later, Julia was captured by Shredder. She was trapped in the Technodrome and she was struggling to escape. Julia tricked Shredder into opening the door so she could get out. Shredder shouted, " Come back here you fool!" " Bebop, Rocksteady, after her!" " Don't let her get away!" Rocksteady says, " Whatever you say, boss!" Bebop snorts and says, " Let's get this little girl!" Julia screamed at the top of her lungs, " Get away from me!" Julia turned on her ipod and Pocketful of Sunshine came on. She was running as fast as she could while singing the words to the song that was playing. Bebop and Rocksteady were still chasing her. They were shouting at her. Julia started singing louder to tune them out. She was running back to the turtles' lair.


End file.
